Denver?
by fisoh
Summary: Nicky Russo moved to Denver Elite. He must face the wrath of Payson Keeler. And the mischievous dealings of The Rock girls... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1  The Wrath of Payson Keeler

**Denver?**

_Nicky Russo moved to Denver Elite. He must face the wrath of Payson Keeler. And the mischievous dealings of the Rock girls…._

**This is my first ever story, please be kind :) **

**This is set when Payson is still injured and in the back brace, when Nicky has just transferred to 'the enemy'...**

_

* * *

"Nicky Russo transferred to Denver?"_

The great Payson Keeler, who had so often silenced everyone in The Rock with some incredibly difficult vault and tumble, today silenced the working gymnasts with her outburst.

"Jeez calm down Pay," murmured Lauren, "it's not like we didn't see it coming."

"_I _didn't!" yelled Payson, running her hands through her long blonde hair.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Kaylie Cruz came running over from the bars, a worried expression spreading across her face.

Emily sighed, getting up from the mat where she and Lauren were stretching. Trust Lauren to work Payson up even more than she already was because of her injury.

"Lauren just told Payson the good news about Nicky" she said, avoiding Lauren's icy gaze.

Payson turned on Kaylie. She had never seen her friend this upset before, there was a rage and determination in her eyes that usually only came out during competitions.

"Did you know about this?" Payson demanded, gesturing pointedly at the four of them.

Emily, Kaylie and Lauren exchanged looks, each biting their lip and staying away from Payson's steely stare. They'd all known for a while now, but hadn't wanted to tell Payson considering the rough time she'd been having, adjusting to her back brace and the fact that she couldn't do gymnastics again. They were all surprised that she still came to The Rock everyday, but there never seemed to be a right moment to tell her that the guy she had been in love with (yes, they had all known, it was obvious!) had moved to the enemy gym.

"Listen Pay we didn't want to hurt you even more," explained Kaylie, moving closer and putting her arms around Payson's shoulders. She shrugged it off, spinning round to face all three girls.

"So you thought you'd just lie to me, and keep me in the dark?"

Emily made a mental note that angry Payson was much, much worse than the competition-driven Payson she had sometimes been annoyed at.

"Technically we didn't lie to you," replied Lauren pursing her lips into a small smile, "we just didn't tell-"

She was interrupted by a sharp jab in the ribs by Kaylie, who had joined her behind the beam. In fact, all three girls had quickly placed themselves behind the structure as Payson began advancing towards. At least there no knife in her hands.

"Payson we are so sorry" gabbled Kaylie, trying to make amends.

Payson blinked. "No, no I don't care," she stated, nodding slowly, "Nicky Russo can do whatever he likes."

She slowly sat down on the beam, as her friends climbed over to sit beside her. Emily leaned her head on Payson's shoulder.

"We know you umm, were good friends with Nicky," she began comfortingly.

"Yeah it was totally obvious you two had the hots for each other," nodded Lauren, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

"Lo!"

Three heads turned to glare at Lauren, who quickly held up her hands to her chest.

"Hey, you're all thinking it; I'm just the one who's saying it."

She winked at Payson, and bounced on the beam, flouncing away towards the water fountain.

"Don't worry about it Pay," smiled Kaylie, straightening up and leaning her back against the beam as her eyes wondered the room.

They alighted on Carter, in line for the rings.

"Boys are more trouble than they are worth."

She too moved away to the chalk bucket.

Emily helped Payson down from the beam and squeezed her hand.

"Rock forever, right?"

Payson looked up, forcing a smile.

"Yeah"

She looked around at the gym, searching for that familiar face.

"Yeah, Denver better watch out. They're not going to take anymore of us."


	2. Chapter 2  Road to Nowhere

Denver?

_Nicky Russo moved to Denver Elite. He must face the wrath of Payson Keeler. And the mischievous dealings of the Rock girls…._

Walking down to the parking lot, Payson quickly scanned the place which was usually reserved for the Russos. It was empty. Of course. She didn't really know why she hadn't believed the girls when they'd told her, but she just didn't understand. After the doctor told her that her back was definitely inoperable, Payson had blown off Nicky's calls and texts to the extent that he had just stopped trying, but that didn't mean she didn't stopped caring about him.

It just hurt her so much to think that he could remain on top, The Rock's male star gymnast, when she had already faded into nothing in the blink of an eye. Every moment of every day she was in pain: not just the stupid back brace which felt as if it was trying to slowly squish her liver into pulp, but the dull throbbing that persisted in her heart whenever she thought of gymnastics. Which was all the time.

However hard it was for her to watch Kailey showing off her medal, Lauren strutting on the beam, Emily nailing yet another new routine, and even her own sister doing gymnastics, Payson couldn't stay away from The Rock. It was her entire life, and even just being there, watching and sometimes doing a few, very basic, exercises meant she felt like her life had a purpose. Because of her new school (oh god) she couldn't be there in the daytime, but made every effort to go along almost everyday.

It did make her sick to watch her best friends tumble and vault. It did make her uncomfortable when Sasha would look at her with such pity in his eyes, and it did make her squirm when people would offer their sympathies for her situation. But Kaylie, Lauren and Emily were her friends, and The Rock was her home, practically.

"Come on Becca!"

Payson went down towards the car (kindly loaned from the parents who had finally let her pass her test!), waiting by the door whilst her sister flew down the steps, her gym bag trailing behind her.

"Right Superman," laughed Payson, as her sister climbed into the car, "good day then?"

"Meh-" provided Becca, "I don't like the colour of my new leotard. It's like such a beautiful green colour that it resembles snot. I look like a giant tumbling bogey. Which is not a good look, and I-hey Payson, this isn't the way home!"

Unbeknown to her little sister, Payson had a plan. Unfortunately this plan went against all of her morals, but Payson Keeler decided that today of all days, it was to be done.

"Ok Becca, if I tell you something, don't freak out," Payson started hesitantly, turning one more left away from the route home.

Becca slowly turned her wide eyes towards her sister.

"You're not….pregnant?" she ventured in a tiny voice.

"Jeez Becca!" exclaimed Payson, snapping her head round from the steering wheel, "I've never had a boyfriend, but yes, yes I'm pregnant."

"Well immaculate conception…" laughed her sister, "and keep your eyes on the road!"

Payson sighed.

"We're going to Denver Becca."

Strangely, this news affected her sister more than the idea that Payson could be pregnant.

"What?" Becca screamed, "but Denver is….the enemy!"

"And I'm not proud of myself," hissed Payson, "but I have to do this, I need to see Nicky."

They turned a corner and saw the dark blue sign of _Denver Elite Gymnastics_. Payson gulped. This is it, she thought, going right into the wolf's camp.

They parked, and Payson turned to her sister,

"If you tell anyone, even the girls, about this then….well you can't. I know I'm not supposed to be here, but just stay in the car and then we both forget it ever happened."

She smiled, and with that opened the car door, ready to face Denver. She just hoped Kelly Parker's snarling face wasn't the first she saw.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wrath of Nicky Russo

**Denver?**

_**Nicky Russo moved to Denver Elite. He must face the wrath of Payson Keeler. And the mischievous dealings of the Rock girls….**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Well if isn't Payson Keeler."

Fabulous. Of course Kelly Parker would be the one hovering near the entrance to the gym.

"Hello Kelly."

Payson hear whisperings as she came in, gymnasts all over the floor and in the air looking at her as if she was alien. Yep, there were reasons why she hadn't come here herself.

"Come to check out the competition?" asked Kelly with a sickly sweet smile, tipping her head to the side as she tightened her grips, "How nice of them to send the only girl who can't compete."

"Cut the crap Kelly," Payson retorted, taking a leaf out of Lauren's bitch bible for once (and feeling better for it). "I'm here to see Nicky Russo."

Kelly raised her eyebrows and slowly tilted her head towards the rings.

"Enjoy" she said, sidling away with her signature 'I've got one up on you' smirk.

Payson dispelled the girl from her mind as she crossed over to the rings. Every step she took, she felt more and more out of place, the heavy brace squeezing her back, constricting and screaming her obvious difference to the bending, contortion-ing gymnasts surrounding her. She saw Nicky preparing for a final swing before his dismount, land it perfectly (as he always did), and break into one of his gorgeous smiles. Wow, so that's what butterflies in her stomach felt like-a real herd of elephants.

"Hey Nicky," she called him over, just speaking loud enough that he could hear, but without disturbing the others hard at work.

Nicky looked up from his landing and saw her.

To him, she looked beautiful as always, even in her sweats and back brace which he knew hurt her, though she would never say. But at the same time as the initial glee of seeing her came about him, he remembered just why he'd left The Rock, and turned away.

Payson watched him spin away from her, confused.

"Nicky," she hissed, trying to get his attention. She could see he was trying to ignore her, and was about to step across the mat when a voice rang out from above.

"Payson Keeler. What on earth are you doing here?" boomed Marty, the Denver coach, stepping out of his office.

He started to descend the stairs.

"This is a private practice Miss Keeler, as well you know."

"I-" she stammered.

"It's alright, she's with me."

Nicky jumped in, coming over from his sulk.

"I invited her Marty," he insisted, as the coach flashed him a disapproving look.

Marty grumbled something incoherent, walking away with his clipboard. Nicky led Payson over to a corner, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, that was big of you," muttered Payson, folding her arms crossly against her chest. And then uncrossing them because with the brace it felt like she was suffocating if she did that.

Nicky spluttered. "Oh come on, you didn't think I would leave you like that?"

"I don't know," replied Payson sternly, "nothing surprises me about you anymore."

He snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. Denver. Really Nicky? Have you really stooped that low?"

It was Nicky's turn to be taken aback, crossing his arms against his oh so muscle-ly chest.

"Since when do you care about me Payson? I haven't heard from you in weeks. Then you go all Lauren on me."

Payson's lip started to tremble.

"You know how I box my emotions away," she began, looking down from his piercing blue eyes, "well when we kissed, I let out one of those emotions, and fair enough it was me that ignored you, blocking your calls and stuff but I had a lot going on."

He laughed. "We all have our dramas Payson."

She looked aghast.

"Your doctor said my condition was inoperable Nicky," she said slowly, pointedly. "And then I tried to get in contact, you remember how I came up to you to talk, but you were always busy and blocked _my _calls, and suddenly wow, you turn up at Denver!"

"What do you care about Payson?" he shouted, just a little too loudly, attracted attention to their corner. "That I left you, or that I left Denver?"

"How can you say that? You know The Rock means everything to me."

He nodded.

"Right. So that's your problem."

"Denver is the _enemy _Nicky! For how long have we known that huh? You've betrayed the entire team."

She knew her words were harsh. She didn't mean any of them, but she couldn't control the outflow of condemning and angry comments directed at him.

And it was the same with him.

"Well what do you care Payson?" he yelled, now silencing the entire gym. "You're not even a gymnast any more!"

There was a long, long silence. Tears prickled in her eyes, her lips starting to burn.

"I though you believed in me."

So quiet, scared, insignificant words.

Nicky sniffed.

"Yeah well, I thought we believed in each other."

Their eyes locked. She couldn't believe this was it. Payson turned away, hiding the silent tears inside, and walking as quickly as she could out of the gym. Through the doors, down to the car, all the way home. Silent and cowardly tears for someone she had thought she could trust.

That night, laying in her bed she promised herself she would never think of Nicky Russo again.

And he did the same.

* * *

**Please review! It would be lovely to get my first review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Drawing Straws

**Denver?**

_Nicky Russo moved to Denver Elite. He must face the wrath of Payson Keeler. And the mischievous dealings of the Rock girls…._

* * *

The girls were in the gym, and dear god Sasha's speeches were long. Sure he could rally their spirits, but at such an early hour in the morning, all they really wanted to do was curl up and go back to sleep. Although half-listening to his motivational pep-rally, all Kaylie could think about was Payson. She'd called her, half crying, last night, describing the scene with Nicky. At first Kaylie had been more shocked about the fact that Payson -whose pride was usually her greatest asset- had gone all the way to Denver.

"But that's the enemy camp!" she's squealed in surprise.

Once she'd gotten over that she'd immediately realised what was going on. Although she wouldn't admit it, Payson had feelings for Nicky, that much was definitely obvious. And try as she might to declare that she'd only gone to confront him on why he'd transferred, Payson wasn't fooling the National Champ.

Kaylie nudged Lauren who was almost dozing off beside her, receiving a sharp kick in the ribs as a thank you for helping her stay awake-well that was Lauren Tanner for you. As Sasha wrapped up his speech (and not a moment too soon), dispelling the gymnasts to the four corners of the room to begin training, Kaylie beckoned to the other two to quickly join her.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily, yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Kaylie bent her head down furtively, trying not to be noticed by Sasha who was on the look out for slacking gymnasts.

"It's about Payson," she explained, lowering her voice and motioning the other two girls to follow her and queue for the bars.

She proceeded to explain everything Payson had told her last night: her trip to Denver, the tiff with Nicky, watching with pleasure as Emily's eyes widened with surprise. Lauren however remained nonplussed, even staring vaguely over Kaylie's shoulder.

"Hey Lauren," said Emily, tapping her shoulder, "don't you even care about Payson?"

Lauren quickly snapped her eyes to the other two girls.

"Sorry," she whined, "it's too early for me to be on form, did I miss the opportunity for a catty comment?"

Laughing, and half hoping she was joking, Kaylie ventured that it was their duty, as meddlesome friends, to aid Payson sort her situation with Nicky.

Emily bit her lip as she pondered the situation.

"I thought you said Payson never wanted to talk to or see Nicky Russo again," she hesitated.

Lauren sighed.

"Honestly you amateurs," she reprimanded, "it's easy, we just have to make sure we force them to be in the same room together. It'll force them to talk, and we can command the whole situation."

She giggled with glee.

"But when would they ever be in the same room?" asked Emily doubtfully.

"I'm sure we can engineer something this weekend," Lauren offered.

Kaylie shook her head.

"Sorry, I've got that big party for the medal winners, you know organised by the Central Gymnastics Committee. I have to go."

Biting down the short rush of resentment which had erupted as Kaylie said this, Lauren crossed her arms.

"Perfect," she decided, "Nicky will have to be there, and if we can get Payson along…"

She smiled at the girls, and Emily soon caught on.

"Brilliant!"

"Yeah well done Lo!"

How it was great to impress your friends with your devious plans. The three girls noticed Sasha staring at them and quickly pretending to be stretching, making a great show of laying on the mats and splaying their limbs around, pretending to be extending their muscles.

"You just take Payson as your plus 1, and she'll have to see him!" continued Lauren rolling over to her stomach to face the others and squealing.

"Great, and we can make sure they talk," nodded Kaylie.

"We can be the great masterminds behind it all," giggled Lauren.

Emily frowned, biting her lip as something crossed her mind.

"Wait," she ventured, "how are _we _going to get in. It's for medal holders only."

Lauren gave an impatient sigh, picking her nails as she replied.

"It's fine; we can just crash the party."

It was obvious all of their knowledge of parties came from chick-flicks and movies, a life in gymnastics just didn't have time for such luxuries.

"Nahuh," said Kaylie, "this is by invitation only, there's a list of names and everything. And bodyguards."

As much as Lauren would have loved to flirt with the bodyguards and see if she could get in on pure charm, she admitted it was a little risky. Payson and Nicky couldn't handle it on their own, they definitely needed the devious and mischievous nature of The Rock girls to help them. Emily caught Lauren's eye as a small idea started to form in her mind.

"You know," Emily started slowly, "We do know two other medal holders. Nicky himself and-"

Lauren pursed her lips in defiance.

"Kelly Parker."

Kaylie gave an involuntary shudder.

"Come on," she laughed, "it's not like you're going to convince _them _to take you as their plus 1s."

Lauren groaned as she turned over and did a shoulder-stand.

"Nicky's completely focused on training, and Kelly Parker hates us."

Kaylie stood up, shaking her legs out.

"And we hate her," she reminded the other two.

Emily knelt up from her stretch.

"I suppose it's worth a shot," she decided, stretching her arms out.

Lauren snapped her legs down with a thump onto the mat. She couldn't believe they were even discussing Kelly Parker.

"Are you stupid as well as poor?" she launched, "As if Kelly Parker is going to take one of us."

They were all used to Lauren's comments by now, but Kaylie and Emily still fixed her with an affronted look.

"Lauren!" reprimanded Kaylie, helping her up from the mat, "Em's right, we need all of us there."

They glanced at each other. It was true. Payson was completely unknowledgeable in the boy department, which to be honest was probably why they were in this situation, trying to get them to sort her mess. And Nicky Russo was so focussed on his training that it would need a miracle just to get him out of the gym, least of all persuade him to ask Payson out.

Kaylie smiled.

"Right, let's draw straws to see who gets the joy of convincing Kelly Parker."

Annoyed, Lauren ran her hands through her perfectly braided hair.

"Um, we don't have straws Kaylie," she said condescendingly.

Kaylie drew her breath in sharply, but decided to ignore Lauren's remarks.

She spun around to face Emily too.

"Fine, we can do the old hand trick." She jumped round, grabbed a pen out of her gym bag, scrawled quickly and then playfully put her hands behind her back. "Come on Emily, chose."

Emily smiled, pondering slowly, but Lauren gave a huge sigh, leant forward and grabbed Kaylie's right hand out.

"Ow Lo!"  
Clawing open her hand, Lauren saw a tiny K written on the palm.

"Great," she said, throwing down Kaylie's hand again, "I guess I'll be spending an evening at home then."

Trying to suppress their giggles, Emily and Kaylie surrounded her comfortingly.

"If anyone can convince her, you can," assured Kaylie sweetly.

Lauren was about to reply something, but suddenly there was a loud shout across the room.

"Girls! Back to work. Now!"

Sasha's voice boomed across the gym as he leant over the balcony, staring pointedly at the three girls chit-chatting on the floor.

"You know," Emily whispered as they dispersed to the apparatus, "I don't think I've ever actually had a proper conversation with Nicky."

Kaylie gritted her teeth.

"Wow," she replied, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

She looked back at Lauren who had run over to the beam.

"I've still got to convince Payson too," Kaylie continued.

Emily laughed.

"To be honest, she might be the hardest to convince!"

* * *

**please hit the little review button! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Tanner vs Parker

**Denver?**

_Nicky Russo moved to Denver Elite. He must face the wrath of Payson Keeler. And the mischievous dealings of the Rock girls…._

**

* * *

**

_*Phase One-intercept Parker. Phase Two-confuse and bamboozle her. Phase Three-return victorious._

_*Kaylie, this is NOT MISSION IMPOSSIBLE._

Lauren snapped her phone shut, gritted her teeth and decided the only way to convince Kelly Parker was by taking Denver by storm. Cue door slamming and loud remarks.

"Hey devil horns!"

She did think the look suited Kelly Parker well. The gymnast was stretching against the wall, and spun round when she heard the dulcet tones of an oh-too-familiar Miss Tanner.

Lauren stood her ground, waiting until Kelly cam towards her.

"Wow, now you're just being super unsubtle with your spying." Kelly gave a little laugh as she sauntered down the stairs. "Nicky Russo's not here at the moment."

Lauren decided to match Kelly's self-confidence, casually twirling her hair round her finger.

"I'm not here to see that betrayer. I'm here to see you."

Oh how she loved to see that shocked expression. Kelly Parker frowned disbelievingly

"Well this should be interesting," she said, leading Lauren away from the door. Lauren followed her into a corner of the gym so as not to be seen by Marty. She knew from her time at Denver that all practices were closed practices, and she was breaking goodness knows how many rules being here, as well as her own self-respect. She though Kelly would begin with a torrent of abuse for The Rock, but she just waited expectantly with that annoying smirk on her face. So Lauren forced a sickly smile.

"So ummm, I hear you're invited to the big party at the weekend…"

Kelly pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes with a malicious gleam.

"Well I _am_ a medallist, "she smiled, "which is more than I can say about you."

Smirky laugh. Lauren decided it was time to change tack. She looked Kelly Parker straight in the eye.

"Look Kelly," she began, flashing her own annoying smile, "you're a bitch, I'm a bitch. Why don't we just join forces and you take me as your plus 1."

"Are you being serious?" retorted Kelly incredulously, that smirk broadening across her features.

Lauren stood her ground, crossing her arms across her chest and giving her enemy a steely gaze. Oh if this was a fight of nastiness, then Lauren Tanner would make sure she came out on top.

"Yeah."

"Right," smirked Kelly, looking the intruder up and down, "and this hasn't got anything to do with Nicky Russo has it...?"

Lauren decided to feign pretence, opening her eyes and mouth wide.

"Of course not! I'm just doing what any self-respecting bitch would do: trying to go to the party so that I can cause scandals and stir up trouble."

Kelly Parker narrowed her with a look.

"I don't know what you Rock girls are up to," she said advancing slowly across the mat, "but-"

"Great!" said Lauren, with a bubbly smile. "Meet there?"

Oh how she loved the look on outrage on Kelly Parker's face at moments like these.  
"Fine," decided Kelly, "but don't expect me to talk to you all night."

Lauren laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of that."  
She turned away, and threw back over her shoulder-  
"Don't forget to add me to the list."

Kelly snorted.  
"Oh I won't."

Lauren almost jumped down the stairs to her car. Who knew that befriending Kelly Parker was so easy. Or should she say intimidating her? She got out her phone to report back to Kaylie.

_*One down. Two to go.  
_  
Her phone almost instantly buzzed back.

_*Great job with Kelly, how?  
*Oh just with flattery and compliments...  
*You did the 'let's be bitches together' trick didn't you Lo?  
*:D  
*Well done. Now we just need Emily to convince Nick.  
*And Payson to go with you.  
*Oh yeah, Payson. Great. Like that'll be easy._

_

* * *

_

**(you know what to do now...:D)**


	6. Chapter 6 Kmetko vs Russo

**Denver?**

_Nicky Russo moved to Denver Elite. He must face the wrath of Payson Keeler. And the mischievous dealings of the Rock girls…_

_

* * *

_

She didn't think that she could face actually going _into _Denver Elite.

Emily Kmetko shivered in the thin sports jacket which she'd hastily pulled over her leotard. Sasha had let them leave early this afternoon, giving them a three hour break before they started the evening training session: Lauren had gone home to experiment on a new braided hairstyle (yet _another _one), and Kaylie was being taken out bowling by her brother who was back in town, so Emily decided that it was her turn to affront the devils of Denver.

Lauren had slipped out to wage verbal war against Kelly Parker yesterday lunchtime and returned victorious- though vowing never to set foot into Denver voluntarily again. Although Kaylie still hadn't managed to grab Payson yet, as she was busy with schoolwork and had only come to the gym once in the past few days. The Rock girls had so far managed to keep their little plan a secret from Payson, but the furtive looks and giggles were getting harder and harder to hide. Now they suddenly realised that the party was tomorrow, and Emily still hadn't given any thought as to how to convince Nicky Russo to take her as his Plus 1.

As the athletes of Denver began to pile out of the gym, Emily tried to hover awkwardly behind one of the larger cars parked in the area right in front of the steps. She saw Kelly Parker striding confidently to a shiny open-top car, dragging two girls and a boy with her, laughing all the way as she swung her gym bag into the boot. Scanning the parking lot, Emily couldn't catch sight of hide or hair of Nicky, and let all the other excited gymnasts speed away before she ventured towards the steps.

Of course Nicky would be training later than everyone else, he always did have that hard-working attitude. Come to think of it, Emily had only ever seen that in Payson too. She loitered embarrassedly in the car park before she spotted his dark mess of hair passing through the glass doors and down the stairs.

"Nicky!"

Here goes nothing, she thought, as he registered her presence with a slight blink.

"You girls _do_ know that this isn't your gym," he said confused.

He took in Emily's blank look.

"You all keep turning up here: Payson, Lauren yesterday…"

Emily forced a laugh and walked towards him.

"Just trying to keep in touch with our old team mates," she lied, running her hand awkwardly through her short hair.

Nicky looked at her with a bemused expression: maybe it wasn't just her who remembered they'd never really spoken. She sighed, awkwardly jogging from one foot to the other.

"Going to the party tomorrow by any chance?"

Nick gave an abrupt laugh, shaking his head as if she'd just made some hilarious joke.

"I think I'll just concentrate on my training thanks," he answered, shoving his bag into his car. He looked as if he was about to drive away right under her nose.

"But Payson will be there," hurried Emily, trying to stop him from getting into his car.

Nicky snorted. Another reason not to go, he thought. Or at least that was what his head thought, though his heart seemed to hands were already on the steering wheel but, seeing Emily's desperate face, he relented.

"I suppose it would be good to see Sasha," he considered, "I'll see."

Emily smiled.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I have to run."

And with that he sped off, leaving a bewildered and panicked Emily behind in the dust of the Denver parking lot.

"Oh crap!"

Well now she was screwed. How was she supposed to get to the party now? She didn't know where he lived, but she doubted that her pride would let her go grovelling to the feet of Nicky Russo.

"Emily Kmetko, nice to see you."

She spun around to see Marty walking down the stairs into the car park. She was relieved to see him, as unlike the other Rock girls she didn't harbour too big a grudge against her old coach. They said hello pleasantly enough, exchanged a few words and just as Marty turned to go, desperation at not letting her friends, especially Payson, down surged within her.

"Marty, can you give me Nicky Russo's address?"

Instantly recognising how stalkerish this sounded, she mumbled something about him leaving socks at The Rock (socks, really Emily is that the best you could come up with?). Although Marty gave her a very strange look, he scrawled down Nicky's address on the back of her hand, and then Emily Kmetko was off to beg.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but kept reminding herself that it was for Payson, for one of her best friends. Nick's house was certainly quite flash, and she felt quite out of place as she approached it hesitantly. She wasn't sure whether to knock or ring the elaborate doorbell, but before she could decided, the front door suddenly burst open.

Out tumbled Kelly Parker, flushed and angry, yelling something incoherent behind her. She coloured up even more seeing Emily hovering on the doorstep, then Nicky appeared right behind her.

"Jeez," Kelly Parker yelled, running over to her car which Emily hadn't spotted in Nicky's driveway, "can't you Rock girls just leave us alone?"

Emily heard Nicky stifle a snicker as she turned back to him awkwardly.

"Sorry about her," he apologised exasperatedly, "I'm…dealing with that."

He pointed vaguely to Kelly Parker's retreating car.  
Emily nodded, not sure what to say as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Without trying to sound rude, what do you want now Kmetko?"

Emily sighed embarrassedly as she began to speak.

"I'd really appreciate if you could take me as your Plus 1 tomorrow Nicky," she explained slowly.

"I'd really like to be there for, you know scholarship reasons," she ventured, stabbing blindly into any excuse.

Nicky seemed to understand, and he screwed his face up as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I suppose I could go," he sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"And you'd take me?"

"Sure why not."

Emily grinned broadly. If she'd known Nick better she would have hugged him, but instead she just gave him a thumbs-up, and he smiled back. She hesitated.

"Are you and Kelly…umm-". She bit her lip.

Nicky's face seemed to grow horrified.

"Oh no," he blurted out, "no. No, no."

"So that would be a no then?"

He laughed as he closed the door.

Emily almost jumped in the air with joy.

_*The Rock 2, Denver 0._


	7. Chapter 7 Cruz vs Keeler

"Surprise!" cried Kaylie, as Payson opened the door to her house, under which her friend was standing, flaunting jazz hands and a wide smile.

"Kaylie you called to see if I as busy and said you'd stop round," laughed Payson, letting her in and closing the door again behind her.

The brunette was brandishing a large pink box with white spots, tied up with an enormous ribbon. Payson narrowed her eyes.

"You've brought cake," she said suspiciously, "that's never a good sign…"

Kaylie gave an impish grin and thrust the box into Payson's reluctant hands.

"Listen," she began as they walked into the kitchen, "don't freak out or anything, but I need to ask you something."

"I knew it!" replied Payson as she opened the box and surveyed the chocolate wonder inside.

Her friend flashed her a brief smile before starting.

"I wanted to know if you would come with me to the medal holders party," she asked hesitantly, knowing Payson usually despised this type of thing.

Payson looked up from the cake, which she was mentally figuring out how to slice in her mind without breaking the pretty icing.

"Sure," she replied instantly.

Her friend frowned: that was odd. Definitely not usual Keeler behaviour.

"When is it?"

"Tonight," explained Kaylie, biting her lip.

Payson's eyes widened as she laughed. Kaylie was usually so organised and well prepared, she couldn't believe she'd left such a thing to the last minute.

"But I don't know if I have anything I could wear," she thought quickly. Payson Keeler's wardrobe didn't really stretch to many fancy dresses.

Kaylie however, had planned for everything. She explained that Lauren and Emily were going to drop by to get ready, and they all knew how many dresses Lauren had! Payson didn't seem to wonder why the other two were also going, instead she seemed strangely happy. Kaylie suppressed the urge to giggle as she couldn't wait to push her friend into Nick's line of view.

As Payson began slicing the cake which just looked too good to be kept waiting, her thoughts wondered to Nicky. The reason she had acquiesced so quickly was that she wanted to apologise for her behaviour towards him. The past few days had been torment, she felt so shocked at the words she had thrown at him, and needed to tell him she was sorry. There was a dull, aching pain in her heart that she couldn't throw off, or understand, but she felt like Nicky was the answer.

A ring at the doorbell heralded the arrival of Lauren and Emily, arms swamped with various dresses on hangers and pairs of shoes slung on their fingers. Both carried the same wide grins as Kaylie, though Payson was too oblivious to notice.

"Right," commanded Lauren, marching in and directing the girls towards Payson's bedroom, "no time to lose, we have work to do!"

Kaylie grabbed Payson's hand and pulled her up the stairs. She couldn't help laughing at her friend's enthusiastic gestures as they kept presenting her with outfit upon outfit.

"Urgh no," she said with a grimace at seeing a particularly vile floral pattern which Lauren had insisted was 'way cute'.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, don't even try to get that on me."

"Eww!"

"Don't be stupid, I'm not that thin."

The pile of discarded dresses became more and more towering on Pay's bedroom floor. Finally, Emily managed to wrestle their protesting friend into a pale blue creation which seemed to fit well.

"It's a little…short," said Payson doubtfully, casting a shocked eye over the amount of legs she was displaying.

Lauren nodded proudly at the length of the dress.

"I think it's perfect," she exclaimed.

Looking up from her own zip, Kaylie smiled.

"Definitely."

Emily swirled the blonde girl around to the mirror, forcing her to look at the vision she presented.

"Oh."

Looking in the mirror, Payson could see that the dress did indeed fit well. It hugged her figure just enough to flaunt her curves, the material falling so delicately that it gave her a presence of elegance already. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she pictured Nicky seeing her in this.

No. No, why was thinking of Nicky Russo? She was going to the party to apologise, put their argument behind them and then remain friends. Or forget him, either was fine. But as she let the other girls fuss around her makeup, her nails, her shoes, Payson couldn't let go on Nicky's smiling face.

Some incontrollable urge was tearing apart her heart, as she remembered their harsh exchange of words. She felt rash and desperate for some reason, as if she needed to flee the house right now and find him. She tried to calm down, but his imprint remained in her mind.

"Oh crap!" cried Kaylie looking at her watch as she leaned away from the mirror she was dusting up her eye-shadow in, "We had better get going!"

With a mad tumble, the four girls finished zipping up dresses, cramming mirrors in bags, daubing lipstick and painting nails, them rushing into the Keeler's family car.

Payson tugged self-consciously at her dress, trying to pull it a little further down towards her knee, but Lauren kept slapping her hand away.

"You look fine!" she assured her.

From the boot seats, Kaylie and Emily giggled.

"Hey Lauren, so when are you meeting your date for the evening?" they chorused.

"You didn't say you were going with someone!" exclaimed Payson as she turned to look at Lauren's grimace.

Her reply came in the form of a loud groan, and she wriggled downwards in shame in her seat.

"Lo's going with Kelly Parker," taunted Kaylie, leaning over the back of her friend's seat and winking at Emily.

Payson couldn't believe her ears, and even Lauren's reproachful face couldn't stem her laughter.

"We're in for a good night!" she exclaimed, smiling profusely.

The other three Rock girls exchanged a secret glance. They hoped it would be.

* * *

**don't worry some Nicky/Payson action in the next chapter...finally...sorry :D**

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really do appreciate it!**

**(and would love you to keep reviewing) :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Spills and Thrills

**Denver?**

_Nicky Russo moved to Denver Elite. He must face the wrath of Payson Keeler. And the mischievous dealings of the Rock girls…_

_

* * *

_

Watching Kelly Parker admit Lauren as her plus 1 was one of the funniest things Payson had ever seen, tying for first place with the look they gave each other as they hurriedly parted ways inside.

Keeping her mind on the plan in hand, Kaylie spotted Nicky sitting alone on a bench in the corner of the grand hall in which the part was being held, looking thoroughly bored by it all. She nudged Lauren, who niftily steered Payson in that direction as she talked to her.

Looking up, Payson felt an uncontrollable surge in her stomach as she saw him, an urgent feeling and need to apologise. She smiled, and excused herself from the group, too involved in her own emotions to notice their tittering and hushing. Normally Payson Keeler was stubborn and proud, but tonight she felt like she _had _to talk to Nicky, and set things right between her. Her grin grew slowly wider as her eyes fell upon his messy hair, and his attempts to dress up for tonight, anxiously fidgeting with her dress, and hoping that he would make some gallant compliment.

But before she could call his name, Kelly Parker rose up from nowhere and rushed to him side. Even from her position, Payson could hear her gushing over him, her phoney high-pitched laughter as she sat right up against his side, pressing her legs under his so that they meshed.

Although Nicky's face grew terrified and uncomfortable, although she knew exactly what kind of girl Kelly Parker was, Payson stopped in her tracks. Loud, thumping beats from the music seemed to jolt her heart and her mood switched as currents of rising anger, hot lumps in her throat, mechanical laughter pounding into her head. She snapped her head away, running across the room until the crowds swallowed her, and she could forget what she had seen.

Grabbing a glass of juice from the table, she wandered vaguely around. It was going to be a long, awful night if it continued like this, she mused. Her only intention had been to stop the feelings of self-reproach and guilt harbouring inside her by talking to Nicky, but now she didn't even want to look him in the face, as if something had snapped in her mind and she couldn't face him.

She tried to avoid the other girls too, skirting into another corner to remain away from any preying eyes, until she noticed Nicky coming her way. He hadn't noticed her yet, but was bound to if she stayed here. Frantically, she tried to dive behind one of the smaller tables which could shield her from view. Feeling extremely foolish, Payson watched his feet go by, just wishing that she could leave her and curl up in the safety and comfort of her own bed, where it didn't matter how many tears were left on the pillow the next morning.

There was a kafuffle near the table, and the next thing she knew, someone had fallen into the glasses resting upon it, sending them tumbling backwards. All over her. So jumping up and screaming hadn't been the best idea if she wanted to remain incognito, but as she did so, Nicky spun around, seeing her wet and upset, her hands and dress dripping and such a look of helplessness on her face that his heart went out to her.

"Payson," he murmured, coming over and taking her hand to help her out from behind the table. There was an odd mixture of coffee, orange juice and wine splattered all over her dress and back-brace, running in little grooves down her arms.

"It's fine," she insisted, trying to avoid his gaze as he kept his hand firmly on hers, "I'm fine."

Without meaning to, she gave a small shiver, and Nicky instantly began leading her towards the door.

"You need to get changed," he insisted, "you're all wet."

They walked to one of the adjoining rooms, Payson trying to ignore the odd looks and giggling at her state, and Nicky shooting warning looks at anyone who seemed to question them.

"You look….really nice," he managed to formulate as they walked, quickly blushing red and ducking his eyes.

"Oh yeah, wet and splattered," Payson scorned, but she returned his small smile.

"You should take it off," he said, pointing to her back-brace which had suffered most of the spillage.

She nodded, and they stopped in the middle of the corridor as she struggled to undo it, Nicky hesitating as to whether he should help her. She looked so different to him without it, so fragile, unprotected. A large group went by, all clutching champagne glasses, pointing and making loud remarks at her stained dress. Instinctively, Nicky drew her close, passing his hand around her waist as they walked on. He hovered his arm before it made contact with her back, scared to do damage, afraid of her exposed pain.

"It's fine," Payson assured him, trying to move through the oncoming crowd, and finding it easier to walk very close to him.

His arm settled on her lower back, his hand opened slightly, resting comfortingly.

"Here," Nicky said suddenly, swinging a door open and moving into the room after her.

She twiddled her hands awkwardly as he looked her up and down. This was definitely _not _how she envisaged them meeting again.

Nicky hesitated.

"It's your dress which is wet too," he concluded, "we don't want you to get ill…"

Payson knew where this was going and laughed, her eyes wide.

"I am not stripping here in front of you Nicky Russo!" she hissed, "Besides I don't have any other clothes."

Before she had even finished, he had whipped off his dinner jacket and was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Nicky no!"

But he didn't seem to listen to her protestations, simply slipping it over his head and throwing it to her. It was odd, being confronted by his bare chest. Not that it was an unappealing sight, it was just that Payson didn't know if she was comfortable looking at it without trying to imagine herself blotted against that chest.

"Umm, alright." She flashed him a taunting smile. "Go on, out then."

"Can't I just shut my eyes?"

"Out!"

Nicky retreated, grinning inwardly, to stand outside the door. This evening had definitely proved to be much more than he had expected. He had tried not to think about Payson since their argument, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity to talk. There was the scrape of the handle, and she appeared. God, she looked so cute in his shirt, just coming long enough to cover the top of her legs, and her own tights, he thought.

"Nice look," he commented, putting his own jacket back on.

Payson sighed with a smile, and stole a glance to the windows.

"Listen," she murmured, "I'm not really in the mood for a party. Do you think you could run me home?"

Instinct nodded within him, and he was already accompanying her to the door, down the steps and into his car.

They didn't talk in the ride home, their mutual physical appearance creating a barrier to their mutual natural shyness, but the events of the evening and the car ride itself seemed to mend their previous destructive actions, forming a healing and forgiving silence that enveloped them.

"Goodnight," she whispered, as she scampered towards her front door.

He wanted to reply, but words failed him and he simply stared into her eyes. He nodded, and watched her disappear inside. Confused, trying to discern his feelings, he drove on. A text from Kelly Parker blew up his phone but he ignored it, switching it off, leaving himself to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9 A Secret Silence

So perhaps opening the door still dressed in Nicky's clothes shirt wasn't the best idea.

"Wow Payson," said Lauren as the others wolf-whistled, "we didn't picture this when we saw you'd run off!"

"Oh shut up," groaned Payson, bundling the quickly into the house and rolling her eyes at Kaylie's incessant giggling.

"What happened?" asked Emily as they surveyed her outfit, "Someone told us they'd seen you and Nicky leaving."

Payson shut the front door as quietly as she could, motioning that her parents were upstairs, and leading them tiptoeing into her bedroom.

"I promise you, it's not at all what it looks like," she laughed, throwing her hands up to her chest as the other girls crowded into the room.

Lauren sat on the bed, pulling up her knees so that her chin was resting on them, and surveying her friend closely.

"Well come on," she pressed, "spill!"

As the other two surrounded her, throwing themselves on to the bed and pulling her with them, she explained that it was simply a case of drinks being spilt on her dress, and naturally Nicky had done the gentlemanly thing and leant her his shirt.

"_That's _disappointing," murmured Lauren, who had obviously expected the tale of some whirlwind romance.

"But Pay at least you got to speak to him," Kaylie assured, leaning against the headrest with a smile.

"Mmm."

Payson sat on the edge of the bed, twirling a strand of hair with her fingers, reflecting on the car ride home and the entire night with Nicky. Although they hadn't really talked about anything important, she had liked sitting in his presence, a warm glow spreading through her fingertips that accidentally brushed his when they both tried to open the car door.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily, giving her a soft nudge in the ribs.

"Nothing," replied Payson dreamily, lying back onto the bed, "nothing happened. Not even when he drove me home."

"He drove you home!"

Lauren's squeals were ecstatic as she shot up from the bed and bounded onto the floor.

"You didn't say he drove you home!" exclaimed Kaylie, whacking her with a pillow, as Payson tried to escape the sudden mass of hilarity that had formed on top of the bed.

She shrugged, looking round at their round eyes and gaping mouths.

"It was just a ride home," Payson replied simply, struggling to slip off Nicky's shirt, "nothing _happened._"

Lauren rolled her eyes as she threw her the pair of pyjamas sprawled across the pillow.

"God we have so much to teach you," she groaned.

The other two girls pulled Payson back onto the bed, clamping her down so that she couldn't escape.

"Ow guys! What are you doing?"

"A car ride," instructed Kaylie, nodding to Lauren who egged her on, "is prime time to catch the attention of your guy."

"I am _not _trying to 'catch Nicky Russo's atten-"

"Oh come on Pay!" giggled Emily, "It's obvious."

"No!"

She hadn't meant her voice to come out so strong, so harsh and threatening, but something inside her quickly leapt to her defence, to his defence, a stubborn mask falling over her face and shutting down the conversation. She fidgeted awkwardly on the strings of her pyjamas, not wanting to meet the others' gaze, a hot flush spreading across her face and hands as she tried not to think of it. Of him.

There was a small, faraway ring of a bell.

"Saved by the bell," murmured Lauren as Payson scampered out of the room, without looking at the girls still spread across her bed.

Walking to the front door, Payson clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to regain control of her senses. Why had she flown off the handle? Was it because she agreed with Lauren? That she _should _have done something, anything except sit there in his car like a moron and be silent. All the ecstasy, the soaring happiness that had rushed through her body the moment she watched his car drive away, the small little smile that had lit up behind her eyes as well as her mouth faded as she wondered whether she had done nothing but ward him away.

The frosted glass of the door discerned only a shadowy figure, intruding into the darkening night which was beginning to swallow up the lonely house and extinguish the stars. Fluttering her hand to the handle, Payson opened the door, exposing the figure staring up into her eyes.

"Hey."

His voice was low and awkward as Nicky stood on her front step.

"Your umm, phone fell out of your dress into the car."

He gestured and held out her phone, pushing it into her outstretched hand before she had the chance to close her fingers slightly around his, skirt the warmth of his rough hand before he drew it away.

"Oh. Thanks."

But he made no attempt to move away. They just stood staring at each other, as if both searching for words that only reeled blankly from the back of their brains.

"I'm, I'm sorry about the other day," Nicky began, halting and hesitating as he ducked his gaze.

"No on," she rushed in, coming down onto his step and earnestly coming towards him, "I shouldn't have come."

The air between them seemed to thicken, swarm as they came closer, buzz with the anticipation of each of them and a slowly surfacing desire.

"I'm glad you came," Nicky blurted out suddenly.

She nodded, pursing her lips into a small smile, ducking her head a little lower, so that her eyelashes swept up majestically to look at him. The last time he had sent that look was the night they had kissed in California. He felt the prickling in his skull, the sweat on his hands, the hot, rising heat that seemed to radiate from his heart.

"Well…" Payson hesitated, chewing on her lip as she saw him awkwardly looking away. She must have been right. He didn't want anything to do with her.

"Goodnight Nicky."

The soft, gentle tone of her words echoed through the still atmosphere as she turned away. Instinctively, without really thinking, Nicky tried to reach out, grab her hand to squeeze it, tell her how sorry he was that everything had turned out this way, that they weren't the top two at The Rock, but he only managed to scrabble somewhere close to her wrist, his fingernails uncomfortably rasping against her skin.

She looked back, confused at the quick tingle which shot through her arm.

Nicky coughed embarrassedly, rapidly showing his hand into his pocket, flashing red as he mentally cursed himself for his rash actions.

"Fly," he blurted out, his other hand running to his hair, scruffing it embarrassedly, "on your arm. A fly. Fly."

Payson gave a small nod, moving inside. As the door swung shut, she leant against it. The deep, pounding throb of her chest echoing against the cool, smooth panel of the door, as her palms spread across the surface, her head nudging into the glass. She gave a low, long exhale. For a brief moment she had thought he wanted to ask her something, say anything, maybe just reach out to touch her, like she wanted the comfort of his own hands. She sniffed as the other three girls lightly tiptoed through to where she stood.

"Who was it?" whispered Kaylie excitedly.

"Salesman," she replied blankly, walking through the row of girls to her bedroom. They watched her go.

Payson's hand flitted to her chest, pressing against her heart to dim its dull, aching throb. So that she could maintain her charade, maintain the secret silence and smile that seemed to make up most of her now.

* * *

**meh I'm not too happy at how this is turning out. I will probably have a re-look at these recent chapters. **

**I really appreciate all your reviews, please keep them coming, I love hearing your thoughts :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Suprises

**Wow, I'm sorry it's been so long! Not forgotten I promise :)**

* * *

Amongst the rapid confusion of the morning, the screeching alarm clocks, the hasty billows of sheets being thrown off, there was the anxious cue of four impatient girls in the bathroom, scrapping back hair and hurriedly passing a brush over stale teeth before they were embarked into the Keeler's car to tumble, still sleepy eyed and stifling yawns into The Rock.

At least the others seemed to have forgotten last night's dealings with a certain mister Russo, thought Payson as she waved hello to Sasha and Summer loitering on the stairs. He'd called her as well as the others into training today, hinting that he had some grand news to expose to everyone at the Gym.

"Everyone," Sasha called, addressing the gym as a whole. He gave a little self-important cough and a beam at the disgruntled gymnasts in front of him. "Since we had Denver over here a while ago," he began, "we've just been asked to another invitational with them. At Denver."

Instantly, there was an exploded mixture of surprise and disgust from his young protégées, most of them excited at the thought of beating Denver, yet unwilling to enter the rival camp.

"Only beating Denver would justify going there,** " **muttered Kaylie darkly as they wandered back over to their apparatus.

Payson had to struggle to contain a little smile which was tugging at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't help thinking that there were other reasons besides gymnastics which would make her go to Denver, even if she couldn't compete.

"You're right,**" **smirked Lauren, adjusting her grips with a set expression, "we can teach Kelly Parker a lesson."

Emily laughed as she threw down her water bottle.

"And the others who left to desert to Denver.**"**

"Oh they're not all bad…"

Payson's wandering thought, which she hadn't really meant to utter out loud, was met with the scathing looks and disgusted eyes of her three friends.

"Ok, Ok!" she exclaimed, putting up her hands in defence and quickly moving away, laughing.

As she made her way to the fountain she saw Sasha beckoning from the office.

"Thanks for coming in today Payson," he smiled, ushering her into his office.

"No problem, you know, anything but school!"

Payson chuckled awkwardly, staring round at the gymnasts pictures on the wall. Something jarred inside her and she couldn't help thinking it should be hers too.

"Listen, there's something else I wanted to talk you about," Sasha started, his voice startlingly gentle and concerned.

That was odd. Payson saw that he was hesitant, twirling his pen nervously on his fingers until it tumbled out onto the floor. Down below, in the midst of the jumping and running, the power coursing through veins and muscles and brains, Kaylie looked up at Payson and Sasha's shadows in reflected faintly in the blinds.

"I wonder what he's saying?" she mused to Lauren who was passing by.

Lauren looked up, disinterested, and was about to walk away when Emily dismounted from the beam and joined their little clump.

"The real question," murmured Emily flexing her wrists, "is why Nicky Russo was at Payson's house last night."

She gave a wicked smile at the surprise and amazement that passed across the other girls' faces.

"What!"

"How do you know he was there?"

"I recognised his car," she replied, gesturing at them to lower their voices and calm down, "from the time I went to Denver."

Emily shuddered as if at the memory. Lauren and Kaylie exchanged their shocked looks before glancing up again to the office.

"Well well," smirked Lauren as she twirled her hair in her fingers, "looks like she doesn't really need our help after all."

* * *

**Please review :D**


End file.
